1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper control device for controlling a wiper apparatus for wiping a windshield of a motor vehicle, and more perticalarly to a wiper controller provided with a wiper switch having a variable resistor for selecting operation modes of the wiper apparatus according to corresponding resistance values of the variable resistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wiper control device in a type of selecting the operation modes of the wiper apparatus according to the resistance values selected through the variable resistor equipped in a mode selection switch of the wiper apparatus among the wiper control devices to control the wiper apparatus for wiping windshields of motor vehicles, there has been known a device having an analog circuit or a device having a microcomputer with an analog-digital conversion function.
However, in the device composed of the analog circuit among the aforementioned wiper control devices, many comparator circuits are required and there is a problem in that the number of elements in the circuit becomes larger and the circuit is very complicated generally. In the device having the microcomputer with the analog-digital conversion function, the number of elements becomes smaller as compared with the device having the analog circuit, but there is another problem in that it is unfavorable in the price to use the microcomputer having the analog-digital conversion function.